Delicious
by Oro4
Summary: Draco finds out he has veela blood running through his veins. His senses lead him to his mate and he has to mark him or her or risk death. He recieves help in the most unlikely of people but also gets something he never anticipated. ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS!
1. Veela?

A/N: Hello all how are you? I'm rather well! And oh my goodness! I'm into Draco/Hermione fiction more than ever! I've recently discovered the wonders on Veela-fics and I must say, they are AMAZING! So, that is what I am writing right now! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did… heh heh heh…

Draco Malfoy stared at his parents with a blank look on his face. If he could he would've replied back but at the present nothing was going through that pretty head of his.

"I'm a what…?" he managed after a few, very long seconds.

Narcissa Malfoy sighed and rubbed her temples. Her son was quite intelligent, very bright, second in his school in fact, but this, this wasn't proving it.

"You are part veela, Draco, dear," Draco's mother said. "For the second time."

Draco's mouth was still gaping open.

"Oh close your mouth, Draco, you look like some bloody muggle," Lucius Malfoy's portrait spat. "It isn't that difficult to comprehend."

_For you_, Draco thought bitterly.

"Where is it from?" Draco asked wearily. "How… did you figure this out?"

"From your mother's side of the family," Lucius replied. "As to how we figured it out, well, you have been gaining some veela-like tendencies."

Draco looked up confused.

"What kind of tendencies?"

Narcissa replied.

"Your hair has been growing three inches every week since your seventeenth birthday."

"That was only two weeks ago."

"That's six inches," Narcissa said.

Draco pouted and ran his hands through his hair. It _had _gotten longer.

"Your body's been acting strange," Lucius started, "and it has nothing to do with your hormones."

Draco had to control the urge to cover his body with his arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your eyes turn nearly black when you're angry or possessive," Narcissa continued.

"That's impossible!" Malfoy interjected.

Narcissa smiled at her son.

"Is it Draco?" she asked quietly. Draco did not reply.

"And lastly, you've been staring off into space for countless hours, sometimes making curious noises and such," Narcissa finished. "You are feeling lonely aren't you, Draco?"

Draco was shocked. He had no idea his mother had been watching and he didn't want to admit she was correct. He _had _been feeling lonely. When he looked out the window, into the vast amounts of land his family owned, he started to feel as if he was missing someone. His heart and body called out to that person, wherever they were. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"We may know why you feel this way," Narcissa said softly.

"Why?" Draco asked, still not looking at his mother. "Is it because of my veela blood?"

"Yes. The loneliness you feel is a result of the mating season that has yet to arrive."

That made Draco's head snap up.

"What?" he asked angrily. "Could you repeat that?"

The portrait of Lucius Malfoy sighed in frustration.

"Did you not hear you mother? Oh why do we have such a dim-witted son?" the portrait said exasperatedly. "Draco the mating season for your blood type is soon approaching. As you've probably noticed, many, if not all of your senses have been heightened. This is for the searching of… because you need to find…."

Lucius' portrait looked as if it would rather not finish its sentence.

"Need to find what?" Draco asked more interested than ever.

There was a silence for a minute.

"…Mate," Lucius' voice broke the silence.

Draco's eye widened.

"Mate!" he cried.

"The veela side of you needs a mate to survive. It is part of the way you are," Narcissa replied.

Draco looked positively faint. He flopped onto a chair and held his head in his hands. This was too much for him to take in at the moment. He was part veela for one thing and he needed a mate? What kind of family lineage did the Malfoy's keep? And why was this happening when he was only seventeen?

Narcissa's heart pulled toward her son and she sat beside him.

"Now Draco listen to me," she said in her most soothing voice. "Once the blood of the veela completely kicks in, there is no turning back. And once you find your mate you will be unbelievably possessive of her… or him."

"Him!" Draco looked up in horror.

"Maybe it won't _be_ a him. You know very well that will never be allowed regardless of your blood and I'm certain it'll be a woman," Narcissa said while rubbing her son's back.

"How do you know?"

"Veela instinct," Draco's mother simply said. A few moments later something dawned on Draco. His mother was a good bit of veela wasn't she?

"You're how much veela, again mother?" Draco asked quietly.

"Technicalities are unimportant dear, but I am one half. Surprisingly your father also has the blood in him but he doesn't want to admit it."

The portrait of Lucius Malfoy was currently ranting on how a perfect marriage between the Parkinson's had been ruined because of darned veela mating. Draco cringed when he thought of marrying Pansy Parkinson.

"Why doesn't father want to admit his veela blood?" Draco asked returning to his conversation with his mother.

"The gene isn't dominant in him. It skipped him and his is still quite unhappy because of it," Narcissa said smiling. Her smiled faded when she looked upon her son.

"Draco," she said softly. Draco turned to his mother. "You're incredible handsome right now but in a few days you'll be… different," Narcissa said stroking her son's cheek. Horror dawned on his features. Would he become hideous? Narcissa let a small polite laugh escape her lips.

"You won't get any less handsome, I promise," she said. "You'll gain even more beauty…and so much more…"

"More?"

Narcissa just smiled. Draco was confused. His mother had an odd sense of humour but he smiled back at her.

"I'll do my best, mother," Draco said softly. He didn't notice but his eyes were a few shades darker than usual.

Three very interesting days later, Draco left for his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had finally begun to understand and get a feel for his veela blood- and veela tendencies. All of which were surprisingly useful but not all of them were especially fun.

* * *

The day after his parents told him of his exotic blood Draco became terribly ill. He felt as if he was burning- his _blood_ was burning through his veins. The pain was excruciating. More than any _Crucio_ curse he had been under. The day after that he was completely healed, much to the surprise of his many servants. He was looking in the mirror and he couldn't even recognize himself. Narcissa was correct. He looked beautiful, sexy- everything in the book. Then, later that day, Draco had been overcome by dizziness, fell off the broom he had been riding (luckily there were no permanent scars) and when he got up everything felt different. He could smell things, not just normal things, but other things Draco could only define as hormones and feelings. He could smell people and everything about them in the moment. Draco had to admit, they did not smell too lovely all the time either. He could also hear things from further away- but Draco quickly learned to disregard that sense as much as possible. 

The day before Draco had to leave, his mother told him to be very conscientious when he was around other people. When Draco inquired about it his mother replied that his veela attraction was kicking in full gear. Draco did not understand until the maids, the people he passed and even the house elves were being a little too friendly toward him. Draco, after being thoroughly creeped out, understood that his new veela powers were not to be taken advantage of- no matter how much fun he had manipulating the house elves.

Draco bid farewell to his mother and boarded the train. It did not escape his attention that everyone he passed ogled and stared. Draco could just _feel_ the veela in him at work. But it was no longer powers escaping. This would be the real him for the rest of his life. The thought of being beautiful for the rest of his life made Draco quite elated. Smirking, Draco entered the train- and then it happened.

The most delicious smell bombarded Draco's senses and took over his body. Draco could feel a tingle in his stomach, almost akin to hunger, as he stood filling himself with the fragrance. He began to drool and Draco hastened to correct himself. Malfoy's did not drool- regardless of how intoxicating the scent was or how it made them feel completely and hungrily aroused. Draco decided to find an empty seat before he started rampaging like a wild animal to find the aroma. Civilized? What did _that_ word mean? As he walked he determined that _nothing_ should ever drive a man this crazy.

Draco finally found where his fellow Slytherians were seated and sat with them. But the smell would not leave his nostrils. Blaise Zabini, Draco noticed, was looking at him wearily. Draco turned to him with a smirk in place.

"You've got something to say, Zabini?"

Blaise did not reply for a moment.

"Your eyes…are dark, Draco. Really dark," Blaise said looking at Draco curiously. "What did you do?"

Malfoy cocked his head to the side.

"Like I'd tell you," Draco said. Blaise smirked knowing Draco was going to tell him sooner rather than later. He just did not want to say it in front of the others. After an hour Draco got up from his seat, unable to take anymore of his senses overloading and left his cabin. He had been thinking about the smell and why it was so appetizing to him. Draco figured out that it was his mate's scent. He was relieved that his mate was so close, but afraid to find out the identity of his mate.

Draco walked down the corridor, taking occasional whiffs of the aroma. His body was acting very boyish, Draco decided and he felt uncomfortable walking around with… well slight problems. He walked to the end of the train and the scent was the strongest it had been yet. Draco felt his eyes turn pitch black as his hunger grew to more than he could handle. He heard voices and then blanched. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley were talking and laughing and making Draco want to hurl. Then, Draco thought something and blanched further. What if the smell was coming from Weaselette? Draco wanted to cast the killing curse on himself right then and there. And then, speak of the devil, Weaselette walked out of the cabin. The perfume burst from the room and nearly made Draco pass out. It smelled so…lovely.

She froze. Draco wanted to die so, so badly.

"What're you doing here Malfoy?" she asked menacingly.

Draco smirked but felt horrid. Was the blood traitor producing that amazing scent? Before Malfoy could reply someone else spoke.

"Ginny, why are you taking so long?" Hermione's Granger's head popped out of the door. Draco was going to kill himself again and again. But when Hermione caught Draco's eye he no longer wanted to kill himself.

She looked at him curiously. Draco held in a very salacious growl.

"Draco- er, Malfoy, why are you here?" she asked politely. Draco sniffed the air tentatively noting something was different. Draco released a groan.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Draco said nothing. He was hungrier than ever and it was gaining control. Delicious… control. His eyes were pitch black, Draco knew it. He drew a long look at Hermione- half expecting her to look frightened but she looked curious. It made his hunger even more intense. Hermione took immediate note in the change in his features. Draco could smell that she was becoming more cautious with Ginny around. He was willing to bet Hermione and her delicious smelling self was going to try to get rid of the Weaselette soon.

"Ginny, you should go inside the cabin, since you're not going anywhere any time soon," Hermione said.

"No way! I want to stay and fight!" Ginny said whipping out her wand.

"The war is over, Ginny," Hermione said. "Go snog Harry or something."

If Draco wasn't mistaken he could hear the bitterness in Hermione's voice. It made him angry. He watched Hermione push Ginny into the cabin she came from. Did little Miss know-it-all fancy the-boy-that-wouldn't-die? Draco felt a pang of jealousy, and he hated it.

"Now," Hermione whispered to herself. She turned to Malfoy.

Draco grinned.

"Wanted to get me alone, did you?" he asked saucily.

Draco had no idea why that made him feel so…aroused.

"No, I just was curious about you," Hermione said in a matter-of-factly voice. "If you're wondering your eyes are black."

"Fancy a closer look?" Draco asked taking one slow step closer.

Hermione held her ground but the air around her changed. She was starting to feel a little unnerved.

"I know you're a good, good boy," Hermione started off sarcastically, "but Malfoy, I would have expected you to do better."

Draco took one large step toward Hermione and left the two of them having only one inch between their bodies. He grinned as he looked at Hermione's nervous face.

"What are you doing!" Hermione asked in between surprise and fear.

Draco placed his hand on either of Hermione's forearms to hold her still and slowly lowered his head to her neck. Pressing his nose close to her neck, he inhaled her scent.

"Why the _hell_ do you smell so _good_?" Draco asked hungrily. At the same time he felt confused. Many things in him told him that he was sniffing a mudblood. He was _embracing_ a mudblood. But he wanted to do so much more than sniff her. He was just so hungry.

There was a bang on the cabin door. Draco just remembered that Hermione had locked everyone in the room. She was so brilliant.

"Hermione! Hey are you there!" Harry's voice sounded both angry and worried. Hermione looked panicked. Draco let a small curse through his lips. He wanted to kill Potter a thousand times over for this. He inhaled her sweet aroma before releasing her. Draco gave Hermione one last, very long look before leaving her. He could feel her heart beat running through his body.

* * *

After the uneventful Prefects meeting (uneventful due to Ron's watchful eye), Hogwarts came into view. Draco was about to murder Weasley for interrupting a very delicious session he was planning on Hermione. All during the meeting Weasel would not let his eyes wander off of Hermione even though Luna was looking at him the whole time. Draco couldn't even sneak an arm around his lovely mate because of Weasel's bloody protectiveness. Draco was in a sour mood when they got off the platform. 

After ushering all the nervous first years to Hagrid and making sure they got on the boats safely, Draco found an empty carriage and helped his mate into it. He could see the thestrals and wasn't very pleased about it, they weren't very attractive or friendly looking. His mood seemed to get better as soon as he realized no one else was getting into the carriage after them. A feral grin crept onto his features when he looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco wearily, as if suddenly realizing that they were the only ones in the carriage.

"I… don't like when you look at me like that," Hermione said backing into her seat as far as it would let her.

Draco tilted his pretty little head to the side as he continued to stare his fragrant lover down.

"Why do you smell so good?" he asked ignoring Hermione's statement.

Hermione looked a little uncertain. Draco imagined she wanted to sniff herself to figure out why he felt that way but she would never understand, she would never understand his thinking. It saddened Draco a little to think that.

"I smell like I usually do," Hermione said slowly. She gave Draco a weary eye.

"What is it?" he asked in his very lovely voice.

"What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean? I'm not playing at anything."

"You hate me… you hate all muggle-born people."

"Do I?"

"Yes," Hermione answered but weakly. "You do…"

Draco continued to stare at his mate and wondered if his veela powers had any effect on Hermione yet. He wanted her to fall at his feet already. He was so hungry.

"Hermione, I don't hate you," Draco replied. _On the contrary. I want you so, so bad._

Hermione looked curious again but this time her gaze held a little surprise.

"Since when do you call me, 'Hermione'," Hermione asked. "Wait a minute since _when_ don't you hate me? What happened to you this summer? _Hold on_, I don't think I want to know. What are you doing? Stop staring at me like that!"

Draco found her babbling to be very enticing. Her lips moved so entrancingly. _She really should try harder to stop looking so damn good._

"You know Hermione," Draco said loving the way her name sounded so sexy on his lips, "when you do that you look so cute. I don't think I can stop myself from kissing your delicious lips."

Hermione made a squealing noise and covered her lips looking scandalized. It made Draco laugh. This year was going to a very entertaining one. Draco inhaled his mate's sweet scent before looking away. He would bother her later, hopefully in front of Potter and Weasley.

A/n: How'd y'all fancy that? Woot! I thought this one was pretty good, I mean it didn't come out the way I wanted it too (the juciness involved) but I thought it was pretty good nonetheless. So please review! Thanks! Cheers!


	2. Delacour

A/N: Enjoy ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's midnight and I'm supposed to be doing my English essay. Oh well.

Draco woke up hungry.

He hated being hungry.

He especially hated it when his hunger couldn't be satisfied.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and newly found active vela blood, rolled out of bed. His green and silver sheets fell off his body as they fell onto the floor. He was almost gloriously naked with nothing but his green boxer briefs on. His hair was a mess of white blonde hair all around his head- some of it falling into his eyes sexily. Draco stretched and with a series of pops in his back, relaxed and walked off to the bath. All his belongings were already there and as soon as he entered the water began to fill in the tub to his perfect temperature. Bubbles began to float in the tub, giving it an aromatic air.

A sweet sound filled Draco's ears as he relaxed in the tub. A small splash and a sigh made Draco's eyes turn a shade darker. He felt his heart beat painfully against his chest- which was tightening to unbearable levels and in the pit of his stomach there was the most pleasurable yet agonizing feeling in it. Draco ran his wet fingers through his hair, pulling gently. A slightly pained expression was painted on his features as he fought something mental. His mouth opened slightly and a pink tongue peeked out to grace the soft flesh of his lips. When his tongue reentered his mouth a groan escaped from it.

He just heard Hermione Granger enter her tub.

As if he wasn't hungry enough! Draco scooted forward in the tub to lean his head back and submerged his hair in water. Water trickled down his throat when he lifted his head again. He closed his eyes tighter. Hermione was washing herself and humming. He could smell her delicious scent. He wanted to jump out of the tub, rip open her bathroom door and shag her senseless. Draco quickly lathered himself and washed his hair. He stood up and got out of the tub. He had the urge to walk out the tub with nothing but a towel and give little Miss Smell So Sweet a little peep show.

Draco dressed, leaving his tie undone and left the room. His body was having a hard time cooperating with him. Rather it just rebelled. First, he was hungry, second he was walking around with "problems" and third Hermione Granger was so close and he couldn't pounce! Damn her! Draco descended the staircase and met the latter on the conjoining staircase. Speak of the devil!

Draco's eyes turned black causing Hermione to take a step back.

"Good morning, Hermione," Draco said huskily. He had to admit a few things. First her name sounded so _delicious_ coming off his lips. Second she looked absolutely delicious with her hair wet from the bath and third, she smelled so delicious that it took absolutely _everything _Draco had not to pounce on her right then and there.

"Good morning Draco," Hermione said eyeing Draco wearily. Draco took note.

"When you look at me like that, it makes me feel like you can't trust me," Draco said feigning hurt.

"Should I?" Hermione asked. "You're giving me that look again…"

Draco grinned and took the opportunity to make Hermione blush. She just looked so good with it on- he couldn't resist. Draco gently took one of her hands in his and, before she could protest, lifted it to her lips and kissed her fingers. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Malfoy what-?!"

"Draco, is my name," Draco said cutting Hermione off. He released her hand and took a step closer. Draco loved the almost dazed look coming across her face. Hermione didn't even notice his closeness until his fingers were around her neck. She tried to move back but Draco's free hand was around her waist- prohibiting her movement.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione asked frantically. Was he going to hurt her? He could tell she was thinking.

Draco could smell the fear coming off her and didn't like it.

"Do you think I'll hurt you?"

Hermione didn't answer but looked into Draco's eyes. They looked partly scared, partly uncertain. Draco leaned forward, and Hermione shrunk away. Draco looked pained but leaned closer. He pressed his nose to her skin and inhaled her scent. His mouth opened slightly as his he wanted to taste her scent. He moved his fingers to her hair and ran his digits up her scalp. She let in a shuttered breath. The veela blood was rushing through his veins making his head spin.

"I'll never- ever hurt you," he said softly. He could feel her trying to calm down. Her heart was racing and Draco could feel her skin aflame where he touched. She tried to stop it from coming but slowly, his touches were setting something inside her teetering on arousal.

Draco lifted his head away from Hermione's neck. Her scent was making him dizzy. He grinned.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in between suspicion and curiosity. Draco quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on the side of his to-be-destined mate's mouth.

"Your lips look so delicious when you speak. I just couldn't resist," Draco replied hungrily. Again Hermione covered her mouth with her hands looking scandalized. Her cheeks were red; that pretty colour Draco loved on her.

Draco laughed.

"Mm, I can't wait to taste those lips!" he said. His eyes were lowered and his grin was suggestive.

"I'll never let you!" Hermione said inching away from Draco Malfoy.

"Why not?"

"Because you're Malfoy!"

"And you're Hermione. It's Draco, by the way. Is there a point to this?"

"You wouldn't kiss me in a million years!"

"Just did, didn't I?"

"Don't pull that on me!"

"Hermione, you're so beautiful when you get upset. Did you know that?"

"I said don't pull that on me again! It won't work!"

"By 'again' do you mean the Express Train here?"

"You know what I mean!"

Draco growled softly.

"That is something I want to do again," Draco said huskily.

"You sniffed me!" Hermione said incredulously.

"I wouldn't call it a sniff. I _inhaled_ you scent," Draco explained. "Which, did I mention makes me so hungry?"

Hermione looked like she was very uncomfortable. Draco knew exactly why.

"Don't look at me that way!"

"Like what?" Draco asked casually but knew well the smoldering look he was giving her.

"Like _that_! Stop staring at me like that! Enemies don't look at each other that way!"

"Enemies? But I remember the way you held onto me while I was shielding you from those hexes last year, _Hermione…_"

"But…" Hermione said, for once without a reply. She looked like she was desperately looking for something to say.

"But…?"

"But-but, you hate me…" Hermione was getting desperate for release from his stare.

"Oh no, Hermione," Draco said softly. "It is completely different."

Hermione looked curious yet frightened at the same time. Draco loved the look on her.

"What is it then?" she asked almost wearily.

Draco covered all the ground Hermione made when they were conversing in one step. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His blood was boiling all over his body and especially down in his loins. He growled as his tongue rolled out of his mouth and languidly brushed the inside of her ear. Hermione made a small sound and melted onto the floor. Draco loved the way she looked so faint. He grinned.

"Time to head down for breakfast," Draco said. He walked over to the portrait hole and then turned around. Hermione smelled aroused. A feral grin crept onto Draco's lips. She wanted to snog him and kill him all at the same time. Draco licked his lips. Her taste was all over him. He shivered in delight.

Draco allowed Hermione to calm herself and left the Head Room. He walked to the Great Hall and smiled. Hermione would be his, he'd make sure. Draco feared what would happen if Hermione did not agree to mate with him. Draco paused and then grinned deliciously. Mate with him…? Oh, how he wouldn't mind mating with her in every aspect.

He entered the great hall and everyone looked at him. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise and Crabbe. Blaise grinned at him as he looked at Draco sat down. Draco gave Blaise a look and looked around the Great Hall. Potter and Weasley were giving him glares of contempt and he knew why. Hermione hadn't shown up yet and they probably thought something had happened to her and that he did that something. Draco gave the Gryffindors a grin and turned to Blaise.

"Is something the matter, Zabini?" he asked.

Blaise Zabini grinned.

"No _nothing_ everything is fine," he said.

Draco gave Blaise a look.

"Say it or get hexed," Draco muttered.

"Where is Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked. "But since you're not going to answer that, tell me. Do you realize everyone is looking at you?"

"Yes, Zabini, I know that," Draco muttered. "Anything else? I can smell you're lying."

"Smell? That's curious," Blaise muttered.

"Sod off. Unless you plan on telling me something I need to hear," Draco said.

Blaise shrugged.

"Nothing," Blaise said. "Just… you're staring at Granger like you want to eat her…"

Draco turned his head to Zabini and grinned.

"Is that a problem?"

Zabini just grinned. The Headmistress stood up and silenced the room. Draco stared at Hermione the whole time prepared to smite Potter and Weasley for being so close to her.

* * *

Breakfast started and it began to pour soon after. Care of Magical Creatures had to be inside an empty classroom. Draco was glad he wasn't going to be in the rain but was also slightly upset. Hermione Granger smelled too damn good in the rain and he was going to miss a perfect opportunity to smell her. To brighten his mood, however, Gryffindors and Slytherins had Care of Magical Creatures together so Hermione would be in his sight- and smell at all times.

After filing in, and telling off some people for being late, Draco sat down next Blaise and the other Slytherins on one side and watched Hermione sit next to Potter and Weasley. It was disgustingly horrid how her beautiful smell was being tainted. It made Draco even more upset that Potter was so damn happy all because Voldy was dead. Damn him. And Weasley was getting too close! Draco seethed in his seat as Weasley gave Hermione a pat on the back. The only thing keeping Draco in his seat was Blaise's hand on his shoulder. And damn Blaise for knowing him so damn well. Draco ripped his head away from Hermione and gave Blaise a dirty look.

"Get off me," Draco said dangerously.

"I think not," Blaise said. "Besides, you're acting like you're jealous or something."

"It's not jealously!" Draco defended quickly. "It's possession. She's my possession."

Blaise looked confused.

"You're talking about Granger," he said confused.

"So?"

"I thought you hated Granger," Blaise said suggestively.

Draco wanted to hex Blaise in his pretty little face. Hagrid walked in stopping Draco from harassing his fellow Slytherin.

"Good morning class!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Good morning," the class chanted.

"I though' I should start the call off righ'," Hagrid said proudly. "So I brought in a guest!" Excitement ran through the class.

"Set'le down. Set'le down," Hagrid said. "Now, Monsieur Delacour, please com' in."

A tall, youthful looking man entered the classroom. His features could be described as none other that beautiful. He had long waist length white hair that was twisted into a braid down his back. He had bright blue eyes and perfectly arched eye- brows. He had an aristocratic bone structure and walked with a demanding grace that allowed no one to look away. Draco could smell veela all over him. As Monsieur Delacour walked down the isle his eyes darted to Draco's. An almost surprised expression was planted on his features. Draco's heart was sent hammering. Is this what it felt like to be in the presence of another veela. Draco felt the amount of power the older veela held and a shiver ran up his spine. It wasn't just the power that made Draco shiver like that. He knew that and even though he didn't want to admit it he felt…a distinct tightening in his loins. _Merlin! What in the name of Malfoy is wrong with me? I can't possibly be…turned on by a guy. _Draco thought as Monsieur Delacour passed him to the front of the room.

Hagrid allowed the Delacour to speak after small introductions.

"Monsieur Delacour 'ere is 'ere to teach you about veela," Hagrid said smiling. Draco's head shot up and his full attention was caught.

"Please, go ahead," Hagrid said.

"Zank-you 'Agrid. As you know, I am Nobel Delacour. It zis a pleasure to meet you," Delacour said smiling. "As 'Agrid as told you, I am 'ere to tell you about the ze veela." Monsieur Delacour's eyes turned to Draco's once more. Draco jumped a little.

"Ze veela in me is from my grandmothzer. 'Er 'usband was a pure veela from ze Norzern tribe. So the gene was passed onto me," Delacour said. Draco couldn't concentrate on what Delacour was saying because he was too busy trying to calm himself down. Nothing on this earth would make Draco aroused by a guy. Why was his body acting by itself?

"Veela 'ave to mate in order to survive," Delacour said explaining. Draco suddenly found attention. There was an excited ripple through the class.

"Mating refers to finding ones mate. Zis happens when ze veela reaches maturity. However in zose people 'oo 'ave veela blood in zem, ze search for ze mate starts as soon as ze veela blood is awakened. Zis happens at different times, but mostly around ze mature teen years," Delacour explained.

Draco was getting impatient. _Just get to the feeling part already! What do I have to do to mate?_ He thought frantically.

"When a veela has found 'is or 'er mate, 'e or she will become very aggressive towards anyone 'oo becomes too friendly with zare mate. The veela acts zis way because 'e or she has feelings of, 'ow do you say… arousal whenever ze mate comes close or is near. Smell is one of ze most arousing things to a veela. Just one whiff and ze veela can loose control. It takes a lot of determination from a veela not to 'arm 'is or 'er mate."

Draco's eyes became wide. How did Delacour know what he wanted? Delacour turned to Draco and gave him a smile. Draco's face heated up. He tried to look away but he couldn't. This…was not good.

"When a veela want to mate, a mark has to be made," Delacour said never taking his eyes off of Draco's. "Ze mark shows that the mate is already taken."

Delacour turned away from Draco. Draco felt as if he was being released of chains but something still was bonded to the other veela. The class was taken in a whole new direction with people buzzing about 'mating' and 'marking'. Blaise, Draco noticed looked comfortable. Draco was going to ask why until Delacour spoke again.

"Did you know zat if ze mate refuses to be with ze veela, ze veela will die?"

The class instantly shut up.

"Can I ask you somezing? If you were chosen to be veela's mate, could you let ze weight of 'is death keep you from being 'is mate?"

There was silence. Draco started to raise his hand but Zabini got there first.

"Ah, yes, Monsieur…?"

"Zabini," Blaise said. The class turned their heads in Blaise's direction.

Delacour looked pleasantly surprised.

"Monsieur Zabini what 'is your question?"

"Actually it is answer to your question," Zabini said smiling. Draco hated his pretty little face right now.

"Go ahead," Delacour said smiling pleasantly.

"I would not refuse a veela if he or she had chosen me to be his or her mate," Blaise said with conviction. Something about the way he said it made Draco think Blaise was actually chosen to be a veela's mate.

"Zat is something good," Delacour said smiling. "Zere are a few good things in being a veela's mate, to be sure."

The class seemed to perk up once more.

"Pleazure is one of zem," Delacour said. The class went wild.

"How so?" Weasley asked. Draco found it the only smart question he had ever muttered- only because he wanted to know too.

"Ze marking is most commonly made through means of pleasure. Not only zat but a veela will try its hardest to please its mate. Not just in the mental and emotional form but also physical as well. However the marking has to be done with physical means. I zink you are old enough to know how it is done, yes?"

The class was all excited. Draco could feel the wonder and curiosity in between the students. He could feel many other things as well. Draco was on the edge of his seat. Delacour caught his eyes again and his heart was hammering madly.

"Ze marking is only as physical as ze veela makes it," Delacour said and lifted a slim, perfect hand to his absolutely perfect lips. Draco felt his stomach do flips flops.

"Ze marking is usually done with ze lips on the most sensitive part of ze mate's body," Delacour said. His bright blue eyes bore into Draco's dark grey ones. Draco's eyes flickered to Hermione for a second and back to Delacour's. An enlightened look came into Delacour's eyes and he gave Draco a sly smirk. Delacour walked over to the side and stopped in front of the desk of Hermione Granger. Draco felt his blood boil and his eyes turn black.

"What is you name?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed and looked up at Delacour.

"H-Hermione Granger," she said stammering.

Delacour smiled and held out his hand.

"Mademoiselle Granger, would you please stand up? I would like to make a demonstration," Delacour said. Hermione, blushing furiously stood up. She was led by the hand to the font. Draco was shaking in anger. Blaise quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's only trying to get a reaction out of you," Blaise whispered.

Draco grit his teeth.

"Well it's working," he muttered back softly.

Delacour smiled.

"I want to show the class what happens to the senses of zose who become veela," he said. He lifted a hand to Hermione's wrist and sniffed it. Draco knew, however that it wasn't really sniffing at all. Delacour's mouth was open- he _was_ tasting her scent. Delacour artfully bent closer to Hermione wrist. His braid flipped over his shoulder and covered his face partly so the class couldn't see but Draco didn't need to see. He heard everything. Delacour just licked Hermione's wrist. Draco was in the action of jumping up when Blaise stomped on his foot. That kept him in his place. Draco turned very slowly to Blaise Zabini, his eyes were black and filled with rage. Blaise could only smile.

"Now, Mademoiselle Granger, I need you to go to any part of ze castle and stay there. I will send Monsieur Potter to go look for you. I will guess ze place you were," Delacour said smiling. Hermione nodded and left the classroom. Draco could smell and Delacour as well. She was in the South Wing after a few minutes.

"I believe she is in ze South Wing," Delacour said. "Monsieur Potter, please go and retrieve Mademoiselle Granger."

Potter nodded and left the room.

"Many of you are wondering how I could tell Mademoiselle Granger was in the South Wing. It is because I memorized her scent and it made a trail for me to find 'er. All of a veela's senses are heightened when maturity comes," Delacour explained to the class. He looked at Draco again and smiled.

"Humans cannot smell to ze depth of which veela can and to a veela a mate's scent is one of ze most arousing things zere will ever be," Delacour said softly. Draco was still seething but a tingle of that arousal still stood.

"Most importantly is when a mate has been found but not marked, ze mate will give off the scent arousing to all veela. Zis becomes dangerous to ze veela whose mate 'he or she actually is because personal pleasures want to be fulfilled as well. Let me say zis another way… Alzough zere can be only one mate, a veela's need cannot be denied."

Potter and Hermione walked through the door again. Delacour thanked both of them. Hermione glanced at Draco who gave her a smoldering look. She blushed and took her seat. Draco heard Blaise snicker but no one else heard it because of the buzz about what Delacour had said. Soon after questions were answered and it was time to move to the next class. Draco stayed behind to talk to Delacour. He didn't have class anyway. The class emptied slowly. Draco slinked to the front of the class. Delacour smiled and waited for Draco to walk down. Draco stopped a few feet away from Delacour.

"Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, how can I help you?"

Draco didn't think he would be able to reply. His heart was beating faster than he fancied and his face was red- which he hated the most. He was angry but couldn't be angry anymore.

"Why… am I doing this?" he asked struggling to get the words out.

Delacour smiled.

"It is a natural and expected reaction," Delacour replied. "I felt somezing from you as well. You'll eventually ignore it."

"Then, you know?"

Delacour nodded.

"You could tell I have the blood too, even before I said it, yes?"

Draco nodded.

"I did," he said. Draco remembered why he was angry. "Why did you provoke me like that? You knew she was my mate didn't you? You're lucky Blaise told me to relax."

Delacour nodded and laughed.

"And have to spoken to Monsieur Zabini about all this?"

"Why should I? Never mind! You knew she was my mate!"

"I knew she was your mate, but I also knew she wasn't marked yet," Delacour said. "I could smell you on her but I could also smell zat she wasn't sure what she felt. And zen she figured it out."

"That I was veela. I know," Draco muttered.

"What will you do?" Delacour asked.

"Mark her, of course," Draco replied.

Delacour smirked.

"But you do not know how do you zat," Delacour smiled.

Draco growled.

"I'll figure it out." He muttered angrily. Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom. He would make Hermione his.

A/N: Review because you love me.


	3. Mark

A/N: I am so glad you all like my story!! Wow!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did….hehe Draco…veela… bite, bite, bite! Hermione "Please stop it!" Draco "You're mine!!" Viewers "Go Draco go!!

Delicious

Draco walked out of the Care of Magical Creatures classroom severely curious. His mind buzzed about veela and mating…and Hermione. His appetite for her had grown to insurmountable proportions since his little talk with Monsieur Delacour and it was only a half a minute ago. Draco looked out the large windows and was grateful for the rain. So what if he could smell Hermione's wet body? He was going to mark her regardless of what she wanted…well she would want it anyway after he started. A growl sounded off in Draco's throat at the thought and the familiar tightening in his loins made him even hungrier.

He had decided to talk to Blaise about his veela blood. The way Delacour suggested it made it seem as if he was hiding something. Draco did not like that at all. He started walking down a slightly darkened corridor a proverbial scent caught in Draco's nose. He couldn't place what it was exactly but he knew he knew what it was. Blaise Zabini walked out to him from behind a stone pillar. A friendly smile was on his face but to Draco that was nothing new. He walked over to Blaise ready to greet him.

"Zabini," he said in his normally cool voice. "Do you enjoy popping out at people and giving them a fright?"

Blaise smiled further.

"Not particularly," he said. Zabini's voice held something different in it. Draco was curious to know what it was but the difference wasn't bad. Draco's new veela senses weren't going off in warning but rather he felt a comfortable shiver run up his spine.

"Did you talk to Delacour after the lesson?" Zabini asked.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"What about?"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Is it about Hermione Granger?"

"Do you have something against Hermione?"

Blaise's black eyes suddenly became too friendly.

"She smelled very lovely today," Blaise said smiling.

Draco felt his veela side reacting.

"She smelled like she usually does, right?"

"Really? I thought she smelled delectably…_feminine,_" Blaise said in huskier voice. Draco's eyes turned black in possession and hunger. Blaise laughed and walked closer to Draco. The blonde haired, angelic looking, young veela was taken for surprise. He knew Blaise well enough that he would try to calm him down but the look in his eyes made Draco uncertain of his motives for a minute.

Blaise stepped closer to Draco. .

"She's not the only one who's a mate," Blaise said in his deep husky voice.

* * *

Draco burst into the Head Common Room about ready to shag Hermione senseless. She was doing her work like a good little Head Girl and Draco had in mind to change that. She looked up when he opened the portrait hole a weary but submissive look on her face. Draco rather fancied the submissive part. His eyes turned black and at which Hermione stood promptly up. She started to head toward the stairs leading to the dormitories. Draco growled softly. 

"You. Bed. Now," Draco said.

Hermione stared at Draco, confused.

"What?" she asked softly.

Draco took a step closer.

"Get. In. My. Bed!"

Hermione looked horrified.

"Absolutely not!" she cried and started to run up the stairs.

Draco ran to Hermione and with his super veela speed (not to mention gorgeously long legs) caught up to her in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms under Hermione to prevent her from running.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" he asked. Hermione had the audacity to nod.

"I am a bit tired so I think I'll go for a little kip for a minute," Hermione said unsteadily. Draco with half lidded eyes smiled saucily.

"I was thinking of doing something else," he said. "Something rather pleasuring."

Hermione smiled but looked like she was trapped. Which she was. By Draco's sexiness.

"I think, I'll pass," she said. "But thanks."

The next thing she knew her backside was on the stairs and Draco's body was very close to being on top of hers. His black eyes swallowed hers and made her unable to look away.

"No, really Hermione I think you should stay," he said his voice full of desire.

"O-Okay!" Hermione squeaked. Draco grinned and leaned into Hermione's neck. He inhaled her scent again and let out a shuttered sigh.

"You smell…amazing," he said breathlessly. "Let me have you. All of you."

Her heart-rate increased tenfold. Draco could smell the fear on her but she knew of the pleasure that was going to come. He kissed her softly on the neck, getting a feel of her reactions. Her smell was overwhelmingly appetizing to him and he wanted to have more of her. More than he could handle- he wanted to be all the way inside of her smell.

"_Hermione_!" Draco groaned and his hand moved under he and he lifted her into his arms.

"M-Malfoy! What are you doing?!" she cried as he stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Taking you to my chamber, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Please let me down!"

"Not going to happen."

"I'm not ready for this!"

"I'll make you ready. Quickly, in fact."

Hermione tried to wiggle her way out of his arms but Draco held onto her tightly. In fact he rather liked the way she moved against him. It was terribly arousing. Draco opened his bedroom door. She was on his bed in one second and in the next her tie was being undone.

"Woah! Woah! Malfoy, let's talk about this in a rational manner!"

Draco paused.

"What's more rational than me giving you pleasure?" he asked continuing to undo Hermione's clothing.

"Nothing- wait, no! Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes! You're about to shag me!"

"_We're _about to shag! It's a group effort."

"Not if I don't want to."

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

"I'm not ready!"

"I told you-"

"No! Tell me something else, just don't do this to me yet!"

Draco sighed and sat up. He really, really wanted to shag her and she just wasn't cooperating with him in the least. He didn't even have to shag her- he could just mark her, in the most delicious place possible.

"Damn you, woman. You sure know how to kill the moment," he said. "What do you want to know?"

Hermione looked relieved and Draco took note.

"Don't get me wrong, my mate," Draco said hungrily. "I will be marking you tonight and you _will_ enjoy it."

Hermione nodded, tying to look determined but failing miserably.

"Tell me, I know that you don't have a say in who you choose. I read it right before you came in, but I don't understand _why_ it is me. I thought you hated me," Hermione said.

"I don't hate you woman, and if I say it one more time I'm going to rip off your clothes and shag you senseless just to prove my point," Draco said growling softly.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione said quickly. "Then why did you come into here looking so flustered? Were the girls attacking you again?"

Draco flushed against his will and stared at Hermione. At least he wasn't thinking about what had happened.

"I wasn't attacked by a girl…"

Hermione raised her eye-brow.

"A guy then?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

"Can you ask something else now?" Draco asked. He didn't want to talk about Zabini at the moment.

"I am actually interested now! Who was he?"

Draco groaned.

"If I tell you, I get to mark you, deal?"

Hermione looked outraged.

"What kind of deal is that?"

"A very good one considering all you have to do is enjoy my body a little," Draco muttered.

"Malfoy!"

Draco leaned into Hermione which made her inhale sharply. His tongue flickered over her neck and he grinned. She tasted sweet, almost sugary but so, so delicious. His hands roamed over her body, pinning her to the bed. He never wanted to let her go. She was his mate. She smelled like his mate, she tasted like his mate and she was his one and only love. Her uniform was too much to bear. There was too much fabric between his mate's body and his hands. There was too much distance between them. Draco placed his hands on Hermione's stomach and felt the muscles give a little at the pressure. Everything about her made him mad with lust. If she only knew…

"My name is Draco, for the last time," Draco said softly whispering into Hermione's ear. "It drives me mental when you don't say my name…"

Hermione took another sharp intake of breath when Draco nipped at her ear, then kissed the soft spot behind it. He languidly sucked on the spot until savoring every flavor that entered his mouth. When Hermione fisted his hair, Draco groaned softly and pulled her closer. He moved his mouth to her neck again and kissed every spot available to him. Hermione's pants encouraged him, her scent intoxicated him and her body drove him wild. Veela blood or not, she wanted to have him. Being Draco did not matter at the moment because she was finally feeling what he wanted her to feel. She felt his finger on the skin on her stomach, his lips to her neck and his firm body against her. She was experiencing things that no other man could or would ever give her. She was his and so was her consent. Draco bit down on Hermione's neck softly and then gently untangled himself from her. His eyes were grey, soft and gentle.

Hermione was confused and sat up looking at Draco. The loss of the contact for her was… odd. She had no intention of falling so deeply in love with the way he touched her but she had found herself unable to stop him further. He was amazing, the way her touched her was unbelievably loving and she was about ready to snog him for touching her and not continuing. Draco watched the play of emotions on Hermione's face until they settled on concern, but not for him. She was wondering why he stopped and if she did something wrong. Draco closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. It was falling all over his shoulder and over his eyes. He did not know why he stopped. Something was conflicting in him to continue but at the same time wait. By all means he was ready to mark her, but he did not want to do it against her will. Although, the idea of her tied up made his loins ache.

"Draco…" Hermione said softly. Draco opened his eyes and drank in all of her form. Her tie was about to fall off her neck, her blouse was wrinkled with two three buttons undone on the top and one unbuttoned at the bottom. Her skirt was riding up her thighs (which Draco had to admit looked pretty darn nice) and her hair was spilled in a mess down her back. Something about the picture made Draco want to pounce on Hermione's small form.

Draco lifted a hand to Hermione's cheek and stroked it with his thumbs. This time Hermione did not shy away from him. She looked him in the eyes.

"You're my mate," Draco said. "And it seems you have finally come around to it…"

Draco's mouth turned into the Malfoy trademark smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes but lifted her hands and held Draco's within her own.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Hermione huffed. "I only came around because you're rather good at persuasion. Besides you would've pursued me if I kept holding out on you."

The Malfoy look was back in place.

"Pursue? I would've pounced Granger. You would've had to have been careful in the corridors," Draco said smiling.

Hermione climbed out of the bed.

"And what do you call all of this?"

"Persuasion," Draco replied.

"Blooming ferret."

Draco grinned and watched Hermione turn to leave his room.

"Before you leave, love."

Hermione turned around.

"I'll be coming. So watch out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left. Draco grinned a feral grin. She thought he was kidding.

* * *

Draco entered her chamber after he heard her leave the bathtub. He took a seat on her bed and watched her leave the bathroom with nothing on but a towel. She looked shocked when she noticed him. 

"I told you I'd be here, my mate," Draco said. His eyes were black.

Hermione gripped her towel tighter.

"Yes, but right now?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes, right now."

Draco crossed the room and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. Her protests were cut short when he cut her off with his lips.

"You'll enjoy this…"

Draco's tongue glided down her neck until he reached the perfect spot. Hermione shivered and Draco's warm flesh roamed her neck. Draco pushed her against the wall, enjoying the feel of her body against his. She warm warm from just getting out of the shower and it only made it better because she was only in a towel. Draco growled softly as his teeth nipped her tender flesh.

"Mine…" he said and bit down. Hermione let out a scream and her body tensed. Draco held her tightly and closed his eyes, willing her to relax. He pressed his body deeper into his mate's. Soon, she relaxed and became limp.

She was now his.

* * *

A/N: How'd y'all like it!! Sorry the end is rushed! Tell me if you want another chappie! Cheers! I changed it some, you'll notice the WHOLE Zabini thing isn't there. Heehee sorry had to cut it out. Dinae like slash mates. 


	4. Draco's Mark

A/N: Hi! Glad you all like it so far! This'll be the last chapter so enjoy! And this chapter is a little…different. It'll be fun though! Hahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. "Why are you stalking me?!" Hermione cried. "Stalking you? I am not _stalking_ you per say, I'm just having a bit of fun." Draco said smiling. "Well stop _having fun_ with me!" Hermione said trying to flee from Draco's grasp. Draco grinned evilly. Bite. Bite. Bite!

Delicious

Draco woke up. The first thing he saw was the sign to Kings Cross Station coming into view. His mother was reading Merlin knew what and Draco found that he really didn't care about that. What he was more concerned about was the fact that he wasn't in his Head Boy room but in his car, driving to Kings Cross. Draco was startled to find out he had arrived at the station and his mother was briskly getting out of the car. Draco followed her, obediently and walked to Platform 9 and ¾.

As he arrived wizards were staring and goggling at him; muggles were also staring but it didn't make him as upset as it did before. Draco, however was still wondering why he was walking to the station and why he had such a strong feeling of deja- vu. His mother bid him farewell and told him to be careful. She wanted him to be safe and also find his mate- if she was in Hogwarts at all.

Draco boarded the train and the familiar scent of his mate filled his nostrils. He was certain something was wrong now. He had done this already- this whole scene! He was supposed to be in Hogwarts… with Hermione- shagging her senseless. A delicious shiver ran down his spine. Her long, wild mane of chocolate hair was thrown across the pillows. Her delicate skin was milky white, soft and sweet to taste. Her beautiful face; soft, round, milk chocolate eyes were splattered with cinnamon and honey and framed by softly arched eyebrows. Her nose sloping cutely led way to her lips that tempted him every time they moved. Her body… that mystery he wanted to uncover to _take_ and make his own. Her voice was soft and pleading. His name was on her lips… _his name_.

The thought of shagging Hermione senseless made him very, very aroused.

He walked around the train, knowing full well where Hermione was. He wanted to know if she remembered any of it. He wanted to know if it really was all a dream. Draco walked to the end of the train and opened the door only to be bombarded with a mass of chocolate brown curls. The hairs on his neck stood on edge and his eyes turned pitch black.

"_Hermione_," Draco breathed. It felt as if it had been too long since he had last seen her. Hermione looked up surprised but relieved. She closed the door behind her looking dazed.

"You can turn down the charm," Hermione said faintly. Draco grinned.

"You _do_ remember!" he said taking a step back and admiring his mate. "Is my mark still there?"

Hermione nodded but had no intention of showing him what he had done.

"This is curious. It's as if we've been taken back by a Time Turner," she said looking thoughtful. "I thought for a second that you didn't realize what had happened between…us…"

Draco looked at Hermione with smoldering eyes.

"Forget?" he asked huskily. Draco lifted a hand to his mate's chin and made her look eye level at him. "I can _never_ forget my mate's taste."

Hermione flushed.

"D-Draco!" she said turning away.

Before Draco could reply the train lurched forward and Hermione lost balance. Draco flew into her effectively pinning her to the wall. How Draco would have _loved_ to do this the first time around! Not that he didn't like it now...

Unable to resist Draco leaned into the crook of Hermione's neck and inhaled her spicy but sweet scent.

"D-Draco what are you doing?!" Hermione asked flushed. Draco could smell the pleasure rolling off her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Hermione nodded.

"I have to get used to that…"

Draco purred in Hermione's ear then licked it. Hermione jumped six feet into the air.

"_That_ is getting to close!"

Draco could not help but laugh at his squirming mate.

"Hermione, you should know by now that I thrive on your taste," he said.

Hermione stared up accusingly at Draco.

"What if someone came in and saw us?"

"Then we'd have a problem."

"Is that all you're going to say?!"

"Of course. Besides that, your taste is amazingly sweet."

"Stop changing the subject! And you can let go of me now!"

"You look awfully sexy right about now… would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy…it has kind of a nice ring to it."

Hermione looked like she didn't know what she wanted to look like. She decided to change the subject.

"We…have a prefects meeting right now."

"So…?"

"You're Head Boy, remember?" Hermione asked pulling away from Draco.

Draco smirked.

"Right."

Draco and Hermione walked to the prefect cabin. A few seconds later Weasley walked in.

"I couldn't find- oh…"

Draco smiled. He couldn't wait until Potty and Weasel found out.

"Go sit down Weasel so we can start this already," Draco said. If he was not Head Boy, Weasel would've hexed him. Hermione stood up to start. Everyone was looking at her but she could tell they were trying not to look at Draco.

"Welcome back! This is the last year for a few of us. Seventh years please stand up." Draco, Ron and another girl stood up. Everyone clapped.

"Thanks, you may sit." Everyone was in the process of sitting when the train jerked again. Hermione fell backwards and Draco jumped up. She stumbled over her feet and crashed into the door. She bumped her head and blacked out. Draco caught her before she fell to the floor. Her ankle was bent and an odd angle. She twisted it in the crash. Draco wanted to kill himself first for not stopping her in the act and then second kill the person who was steering the train. Damn them for not doing their job!

Hermione woke up to see Draco's angry face. She was startled but soothed when he smiled. She could hear people talking about the two of them and then looked around. Ron looked as if he was about to faint.

"Did you see Malfoy, though?"

"Yeah! He was wicked fast!"

"She only hit her head! Lucky her getting saved by him…"

"Shh!" Ron snapped. "She can hear you."

Hermione smiled at Ron and Draco. She sat up and Draco held her close.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked taking out her wand. The Prefects said they were. Hermione muttered a spell and fixed her splitting head-ache.

"Let me continue for you," Draco said.

Hermione was about to protest but Draco gave her a smoldering look. Hermione knew better than to protest. The meeting continued and after a few minutes was concluded. After everything was done Draco quickly placed his hand around Hermione's waist. Ron stayed behind to watch Draco and Hermione.

"You mind letting go of her?" he asked lowly.

"You mind going somewhere else?" Draco retorted back.

Hermione stepped in before anything else happened.

"Okay, gentlemen, I think Hermione is fine," she said trying to remove herself from Draco's grip. It became tighter.

"Do you have a problem Malfoy?! Let her go!" Weasley said angrily.

Draco's eyes turned black with possession. He stood up ready to face Weasley. Hermione grabbed his clothes and pulled him back into the seat.

"Okay! That's enough! Ron, I'm fine. Draco and I need to talk anyway! Please just… I'll be fine," Hermione said smiling. She stood up and the weight on her sprained ankle made her fall back down.

"What'd you do?!" Weasley rounded on Malfoy.

"Draco didn't do anything! I sprained it when I fell," Hermione said. "Ron please just leave. Draco and I need to talk."

Weasley looked very unhappy.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" he asked.

Draco was getting tired of this and he wanted to have Hermione to himself for a half a moment.

"Since I saved her arse last year, or don't you remember?" Draco growled. "Damn it all Weasley! Sod off!"

Ron Weasley looked at Hermione again to make sure it was alright. When she smiled at him, Weasley left.

Draco exhaled exasperatedly.

"About damn time!" he said angrily. He stretched over Hermione to her feet and took off her shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Draco ran his fingers over her bruised ankle and smiled.

"When I look at you like this… feeble and so unlike yourself, the only thing I want to do is protect you…"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco…"

Draco tapped the sprain with his wand and it was fixed. Then he started to massage his feet. Hermione blushed.

"And when I see myself doing this… it makes me think of the night we make love and what I plan on doing to your body…" Hermione pushed Draco away.

"You pervert! You sure know how to ruin a moment."

Draco gave Hermione the trademark Malfoy smirk and felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't deny him any more than he could her. Hermione stood up and took a few steps away from Draco. He knew that she enjoyed his words. He knew that they made her feel aroused and that she wanted to be pounced upon.

Draco licked his lips.

"Hermione, do you really need to hide it? Don't you want me?"

Hermione visibly swallowed.

"Regardless of that, I think we should… should…er…"

Draco tilted his head making his long flowing hair fall into his eyes.

"Should what? _Shag_?" he asked saucily.

Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No!"

Draco grinned.

"Then what?"

Hermione started inching toward the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk."

Hermione looked toward the door and made a run for it. Draco caught her before she landed three steps.

"You are really something," Draco said smiling. His eyes were black and his veela blood was going crazy. He gripped Hermione's waist and turned her to face him.

"You don't even have your shoes on. Were you honestly going to run away?"

Hermione gulped. Draco found himself thinking that his last year was going to the best year ever- regardless of how many times it repeated.

* * *

Draco pushed Hermione's back up against the cool stone wall. Hermione groaned from the pain- or at least that's what she thought it was. She couldn't quite figure out whether it felt bad or good. The sound sent shivers up Draco's spine.

Draco felt the blood rush downward. He pressed his body against Hermione's eager to feel her heated flesh. Draco heard her gasp as he pulled her body closer to his- the closest it had ever been. She said his name and his body reacted instantly. His blood was boiling with lust. He needed her- more than he could handle.

"Hermione," Draco moaned. "Let me have you. I need to have you right now."

Hermione was flushed and Draco loved it.

"Draco we…we can't…"

Hearing her voice made Draco groan. He tilted her head back and kissed her hungrily on the lips. He heard Hermione groan as he pressed the whole of his body against hers. Draco's loins were burning almost painfully as Hermione's moans ran down his throat. Draco had no idea she enjoyed being handled so roughly. He grinned against her lips and pulled apart. She groaned in frustration. Draco chuckled darkly and lifted Hermione's above her head.

"I've realized…" Draco said while he made Hermione's body face forward on the wall. "That you fancy a little pain with your pleasure."

Draco fiercely bit down on his mate's neck- close to the mark but not close enough for him to touch it. The feelings that ran through his body made Draco drunk with lust. He turned Hermione around once more and kissed her roughly. His blood was begging for a taste of her own crimson liquid. Draco could do nothing but comply. He bit her lips so hard it bled and licked up the liquid until it stopped flowing. Draco's eyes closed in pleasure and he moaned.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and horror. Draco was right! She _did_ want him to…do things to her. Those painful almost wrong things… Why did he drive her to want things so wantonly unnatural?

"I've also realized…" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. She shivered and clung to Draco for dear life.

"…that it make me even more aroused," Draco finished hotly. Hermione's face was written with pleasure, her body was begging for more contact and her scent exuded lust and need. Draco placed a hand on her thigh enjoying the way her breath increased as hid slid his fingers slowly up her flesh. She opened her eyes and was swallowed by Draco's obsidian pools.

"Damn you woman, I want to throw you to the ground and shag you senseless," Draco growled fisting Hermione's long chocolate locks. Hermione tilted her head back and allowed Draco to suck on the exposed flesh. Her tie was undone, the buttons were all opening loose by Draco's fingers and she didn't really care if he shagged her or not. He felt so good that she wanted him to shag her senseless! Draco grinned and found his mark. He contemplated touching it and making Hermione go crazy with desire or leaving it for later; to make her beg for it. Draco's tongue took action and flicked over the marked flesh. Hermione jerked in a pleasure she had never known before. Her back arched and her mouth cried Draco's name. Draco found that he was unable to stop his enjoyment of the reaction and sucked on his mark. The next thing Draco knew Hermione was close to the first release she would ever experience. She was gripping Draco's shoulders tightly and was moaning the most beautiful noises Draco had ever heard.

But Draco…felt like being a devil.

He released himself from the allure of Hermione's mark and detangled himself from her body. She was shivering from the loss of contact and then looked at Draco with as mixture of confusion, lust and shock.

"I'll see you in the common room, love," Draco said smiling. He felt so good watching her confusion become clear.

Then, he woke up.

Draco was panting, he was hard and really, really aroused. He sat up, cried out and cradled himself in a ball. He… was just…so…_hard_. Hermione- damn that woman for doing this to him! Draco had to wait a few moments to even consider getting out of the bed. Damn her, damn her, damn her!! He was shaking when he walked to the bathroom not to mention blushing madly. He wouldn't have been so embarrassed if Hermione wasn't so damn delicious in the dream. _Why the hell did she do this to him?!_ Why did his mind play such dirty tricks on him? Why did he have such a dirty mind anyway? Draco got into the shower- it was freezing cold. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. He had to admit. Hermione was very appealing when she was in the position to be tied up.

After his shower Draco got dressed and walked into the Head Room. It was the first day of classes again and Hermione was already in the Great Hall. She was trying to ignore him- but that wasn't going to work. They had Care of Magical Creatures together and Draco had in mind to sit next to her. Maybe that would counteract Delacour's damned allure. Draco blanched. He thought what was going to happen after Care of Magical Creatures. He thought about Blaise Zabini. Draco groaned in frustration. Maybe he could avoid the incident. Maybe he could avoid Zabini all together! It wouldn't work. Either he'd have to confront Zabini or risk getting snogged senseless again. And he really, really didn't want to get snogged again. Draco entered the Great Hall to many stares. He had almost forgotten. He was super attractive because of his veela blood. Draco smirked and looked for Hermione in the corner of his eye. He found her- she stuck out like a sore thumb, looking away at anything besides him. Draco loved the way she tried to deny her need for him. Draco sat next to Zabini and decided to say something to him about his veela blood.

"Morning Malfoy," Zabini said cheerfully.

Draco gave him a sour look.

"Whatever your plotting better not have anything to do with me," he said.

Blaise looked almost pleased.

"What do you mean?" he asked smiling.

Draco looked away.

"You know what I mean you…never mind," Draco muttered.

Zabini smirked and looked in the direction Draco was looking in.

"Granger meet you fancy much?" Zabini asked.

Draco nodded. No point in avoiding it. Blaise already knew.

"Why don't you express your traits more often?" Draco asked coolly.

"What traits?" Zabini asked warmly.

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew Blaise well enough to know that he wouldn't say anything unless he _had_ to. Draco turned to Blaise.

"Okay, listen. I know you know I'm veela. I know you know that I know that you're veela. So I don't need you jumping me in the middle of the corridor and snogging me senseless," Draco said.

Zabini coolly lifted his eyebrow in question.

"I see, very good," Zabini said smiling.

Draco looked at Hermione again. He still wanted to ask Blaise one last question.

"Who is your mate?" Draco asked.

Blaise smiled.

"Well, if I told you, you'd probably keel over," he replied.

"Try me."

Blaise shrugged and whispered the name in Draco's ear. Draco's eyes widened.

"_Merlin_ help us all!" Draco gasped loudly. People turned to look and Draco's face turned passive.

Zabini smiled at looked at Hermione.

"You're mate is rather cute this morning," he said offhandedly.

Draco's head whipped around.

"She's off limits too!" Draco growled. Zabini just smiled.

* * *

Draco zoned out all during Hagrid's introduction of Nobel Delacour and tried not to goggle when Delacour walked into the room but couldn't help it. Delacour looked amazing as ever and Draco still felt the twinge on excitement around him. Delacour looked at Draco and smiled, then looked at Blaise and Hermione and smiled even more. Delacour started to speak and Draco had the full intention of not paying attention. He already heard everything he needed to know about his veela blood and how he was supposed to mark his mate. Delacour went on explaining about the mating mark and the class went wild. Draco looked around the room until his eyes landed on Hermione's figure. She placed a hand to her neck but was careful not to rub it. Did she know what would happen if she touched the mark? Draco found himself grinning. He was imagining himself stroking her mark languidly and causing her immense pleasures. Draco was in the midst of a daydream when he heard something that Delacour had never said before.

"Ze veela does not only have to mark 'is or 'er mate. 'E or she 'as to be marked as well," Delacour said looking at Hermione. The classroom buzzed with excitement. Draco sat up. A feral grin spread across his face as he stared at Hermione. She turned around and locked eyes with him. He cheeks were turning red and her hand flew to the mark on her neck. Draco air kissed her and she whipped her head right back around. Draco pouted. His mate was no fun at all.

"I see how it is," Draco muttered to himself. "If that's the way she wants to be then I'll just have to play her little game."

The class was still buzzing with excitement and it was getting louder and louder.

"What are you planning Draco?" Blaise asked quietly. Draco turned to Blaise with a smile on his face.

"Watch," Draco said. He turned to Hermione and concentrated on her for a moment. He was vaguely aware of Delacour's eyes on him but he didn't really care. Draco felt himself release something inside him and that something ran to Hermione. Draco felt a humming sound inside of him as the something closed in on Hermione's form. The something leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. Hermione jumped and looked around. The class was talking loudly and asking questions. Draco's something ran his fingers down Hermione's arms and she shivered; wrapping her arms around herself. Draco felt his fingers with the sensation of touching Hermione's flesh. He held in the moan that wanted to escape his throat. His something ran its fingers across Hermione's collar bone tenderly. Hermione's skin was soft and velvety. Draco could see Hermione beginning to pant. A drop of sweat rolled down her neck. Draco shivered in delight. His something caressed Hermione's body as if she had no clothing on- as if she were naked and waiting.

"Draco!" Blaise's harsh whisper broke Draco's concentration and he gasped. His body was ringing with the feel of his mate's flesh. Draco could feel Hermione's quickened heartbeat and her new found arousal.

"Draco, why the hell did you do that?" Blaise asked surprised and a little angry.

Draco was still trying to recover from the sensations running rampant through his body.

"Because I wanted to see what it was like," Draco muttered. He ran his fingers through his long, silky mane of white blond hair.

Blaise sighed and looked at Hermione.

"She doesn't realize that that was you," he said. "You shouldn't do that in the presence of other veela. It causes problems."

Draco sighed and Delacour caught his eye. Delacour was smirking almost discreetly. He walked over to Draco and sat down next to him.

"It seems zat you have never done zat before, yes?" Delacour stated more than asked. Draco nodded.

"You are lucky zen zat Monsieur Zabini broke you conzentration. Mademoiselle Granger is… unaccustomed to, how do I say…" Delacour trailed off to say a word.

"Yes," Draco said quickly. "Every last form of it."

Hermione didn't know what pleasure was and Draco was the first one to give her any.

Delacour grinned.

"I will ask you to use zat when 'oo are not in a room with veela, Monsieur Malfoy," Delacour said smiling.

"Why can't I?" Draco asked.

Blaise muttered something and Delacour smiled warmly.

"Because it makes all of us feel the same thing you are," Blaise said. "Especially if you're not marked."

Draco growled at Zabini.

"Monsieur Delacour I have a question!" someone in the class said. Delacour turned around to address the question.

"What was it like then, Zabini?" Draco muttered. "If you can feel the same thing."

Blaise grinned.

"I felt good, but not as good as it felt when I was marked and when I marked _my_ mate," Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. I don't want to know," he said. Blaise grinned.

* * *

Draco flopped in his bed and started to drift asleep. He was so exhausted with the classes and Delacour and Blaise and his mate avoiding him. He wanted to feel her lips and teeth creating the delicious mark that was going to be on his skin. He wanted to feel the pleasure of touching it and the pleasure she would experience when he touched it- not to mention sucked on it.

As Draco floated into his sleep his felt lips on his lips and fingers on his neck. He lifted his hands upward to clench something soft and very much like hair. The scent that filled him smelled of his mate. Draco's eye's opened. Hermione was there- on top of him and kissing him.

"Hermione…?" Draco started but Hermione only kissed him more. She ran her fingers through his hair- fisting it and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Draco could only open his mouth and close his eyes. He was overwhelmed by her audacity but loved the sexiness of it all. His hands roamed over the sides her body and for the first time feeling the curves of small form. Draco gasped when Hermione nipped his lip.

"Hermione!" Draco groaned and he felt the blood rush to his loins.

Hermione chuckled and pressed her body against Draco's.

"I don't know why I can't stop, but I love it," Hermione whispered into Draco's open mouth. Draco was panting sweet breath and pulled Hermione closer. She licked his neck, tasting him, and let out a soft groan. She pulled away from him and stood up. Draco shot up shivering.

"Hermione…what the hell?" he muttered.

Hermione gave him a coy smile before leaving. Draco's eyes widened. That dirty little…

* * *

Draco tilted his head back and let the warm water sooth his body. The bath was perfect- like usual. Draco sighed. Hermione was driving him insanely aroused. She was doing thing that he thought were never possible- like jumping him in the bed for example and snogging him senseless. Not that he minded being snogged senseless by her but _Hermione_? The bathroom door opened and Draco looked up. Speak of the devil; the girl walked right in.

Draco sat up, making sure all the bubbles were covering his parts.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked with wide eyes as he watched her walk over to him. She kneeled down looked at Draco contently.

"You know…" she said skimming her fingers on the edges of the water. "I've been having these really… delicious dreams…"

Draco watched Hermione's fingers come out of the water to his abdomen.

"…and I don't know what to do about them," Hermione said. She slowly ran her fingers up Draco's abs tracing the lines with the pads of her fingers. Draco shivered and let out a gasp of pleasure.

"So I wanted to ask you… what I should do…." Hermione said smiling softly. Her fingers cradled Draco's cheek before going up to his hair.

"I- I don't know," Draco said unable to think. Hermione's fingers were massaging his skull. He let out a shuttered breath.

"Hm…" Hermione said. She yanked Draco's hair and his head flew back. He moaned and felt her other hand on his neck.

"Draco…I've been really salacious lately," Hermione said smiling. She leaned closer to Draco and pressed her lips to his neck. Her tongue flicked out and graced Draco's neck. Draco brought his fingers to Hermione's hair and pulled her closer.

"Please don't keep me waiting any longer," he groaned. He heard Hermione's chuckle.

"My mate," Hermione said and bit down on Draco's neck. Draco cried out in pleasure and pulled Hermione into the tub.

Draco was now hers.

A/N: THE END!!!


End file.
